Life at Hogwarts
by bxanie
Summary: Ten years after the battle of Hogwarts we step into the shoes of who...? You of course! We follow the journey of your characters going through hogwarts! You can be part of this story! [ Rated T for language. SYOC: Open. Collab story]
1. Form

**Okay so hey Everyone. My name is Bxanie (Céline basically. Let's be fair My name is not really Bxanie. That's just my twitter username and I thought it would be easy to log in with twitter :X) So Yeah, I'm doing a collab story with my friend TWDOverload. She's gonna be writing from Hufflepuffs pov while I'll be writing from Gryffindors pov. But there's an issue. We need a few more characters. So yeah, Open sign-up. It's not first come first serve so don't worry about it all you latecomers. We'll probably announce it when registrations are closed. We'll most likely also discuss who's going to use said character.**

 **Also, about ships. I'm pretty sure me and my friend are pretty good on the LBGT+ Community so if you have a trans/asexual/bisexual/agender oc and you want to enter them or ship them with one of our character (Or of someone else) Just send one us a private message.**

* * *

 **Here's the form. Copy and paste it, Fill it in and pm it or put it in the reviews please. If you have any special notes or things you want to discuss, please send a pm. We'll atleast reply.**

Name:

Aliases:  
Age:

Height:  
Hair colour:  
Eye colour:  
Wand length:  
Wand core:  
Wand wood:  
Wand flexibility:  
Year:  
House:  
Crush:  
Favourite class:  
Favourite spell:  
Most-used spell:  
Relationship:  
Spend free time by:

Pets:  
Birthmarks/scars:  
Clothes for the weekend:  
Personality:  
Favourite sweet:

History:

Nationality:  
Parents:  
Sibling:

Sexuality:

 **Also be free to add anything to it if you feel the need to. This is simply the basis of what we need to know.**

* * *

 **Here's an example form.**

Name: Candy Brandi Hades

Aliases: Candy, Hades, Sweet (By lover)  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female

Height: 5'6  
Hair colour: Blonde  
Eye colour: Blue  
Wand length: 10 inches  
Wand core: Dragon heartstring  
Wand wood: Cherry wood  
Wand flexibility: Reasonably springy  
Year: 6th  
House: Gryffindor  
Crush: Undecided (But any girl really)  
Favourite class: Transfiguration  
Favourite spell: Carpe Retractum  
Most-used spell: Lumos  
Relationship: Single. She has a very close bond with all of her brothers.  
Spend free time by: Playing music, any type. Candy is passionate violinist.

Pets: A fat tabby cat going by the name "Kuro"  
Birthmarks/scars: Has a scar on her left wrist for a yet unexplained reason  
Clothes for the weekend: A hoodie with jeans and a red undershirt. Wears bright blue sneakers with a red accent.  
Personality: Free-spirited and bright. Very naïve and dense but usually very bright and kind. Swears a lot but means the best.  
Favourite sweet: Canalés

History: Candy grew up in a large family, she was always very bright and sporty, trying her best at everything. Her mother was single-handedly taking care of five children, of which one is now deceased. She had a passion for music, playing the piano and the violin almost everyday to hone her skills. But one day, two letters arrived. One for her and one for her twin brother. Hogwarts invited her to come.

Nationality: Born in Japan but spend her time growing up in France. She's a natural at speaking English though.  
Parents: Kaya Hades (Deceased, witch) Derrick Adulfsun (Missing, muggle)  
Sibling: Jared (24, Wizard, graduated) Kyle (21, wizard, graduated) Sam (Twin-brother, wizard, Ravenclaw)

Sexuality: Homosexual

* * *

 **So yeah I'll be uploading both our prologues now. Hope you're looking forward to them.**


	2. Prologue

**So here, as promised, is the prologue. This part is a short introduction to the year, from both perspectives. It's a bit short but don't worry, we'll probably both make larger chapters in the future. Or atleast try to upload frequently (Even though I'm about to start my exam year oops.)**

 **So yeah the first part is written by me. Which introduces two of my ocs. Candy and Sam Hades, The energetic twins.**

* * *

Of course she didn't stand out. She was only 5'6 tall, had a bust size that could be that of twelve year old's and she generally didn't act like a freak. Well she hoped she didn't stand out atleast. Of course she was wrong.

"Hey Candy, heard your mother's been going around collecting muggles again!"

"Does she keep them as collector's items?"

The rumors wouldn't shut up. They even followed her into the common room. Candy held her head high, not even slightly scared of the nasty glances or the insults thrown at her. Blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and the brightest smile of the whole school. As the years went by at Hogwarts, people generally started to grow fond of her.

Now here she was in her sixth year. The year of course started out as usual, opening in the great hall, some speech and then the first week of studying began. Everything seemed okay. Everything seemed like it would be fine.

"Hey Candy, when are you going to tell us how many muggles you picked up with your mother?"

She was forced off a bench in the courtyard and onto the hard, stone pavement. She crawled back, reaching for her wand but she knew she couldn't use it here and they knew she didn't want any trouble. The energetic girl that ate way too much cake wouldn't do anything after all, would she?

"Keep your hands off my sister!"

Said a loud voice followed by a boy with dark hair and red, scarlet eyes, delivering a punch to the closest Slytherin. The boy would be known as Sam Hades. Yet more known as demon eyes.

"If you want someone to talk about then talk about me and that amazing punch I just delivered to your face. Me and my twin don't need magic to beat your ass!"

He said with the widest grin. He took Candy's pale, thin arm and pulled her up to her feet before dusting off her red robes. The three boys scurried off quickly. Not by Sam though but by a professor approaching from the distance. Of course she had witnessed everything.

"Sam, Candy, in my office, this instance."

The Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor exchanged looks before following their professor. Oh they had done it again.

* * *

 **The next part is written by my friend TWDOverload. Which introduces Mailys and her hufflepuff struggles**

* * *

Mailys sat down near the black lake. The sorting ceremony and the first meal went exactly as expected, nothing usual. Except for the fact that only the people she kept in contact with over the summer are the only ones who recognized her. She took in the salty air of the lake and closed her eyes. She almost drifted off into sleep when she suddenly heard that annoying, high-pitched. "Hey you, I've never seen you around. I'm Niko Fletcher."

It was her former bully. Even he didn't recognized the face he had made fun of for years now. She was quite enjoying this, So she decided to toy around with him.

"I know who you are. I'm Georgina Stevens, nice to meet you." She said as she got up and faced him.  
"Well, I don't know how I've been over looking you all those years. Probably because you're a Hufflepuff. But it's good that you know who I am." At this point frowned and had the thought of using one of the unforgivable curses on him.

"Anyway, I'll see you around." He said as he smirked, turned around and walked away.

She didn't know what was weirder, him leaving without shouting any kind of insult at her or just seeing him without his goons.

She looked at the ink-black night sky and realized she should probably go back to Hogwarts. Once she reached the barrels, she tapped the barrel that was two from the bottom, the middle of the second row in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and soon made her way to the corridor.

She greeted her fellow Hufflepuff's before making it to her own bedroom... well, she shared it with a couple of other girls, but they are only found in there from twelve to seven. So it was basically like she had the room to herself. She took of her robes and laid down on her bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep

* * *

 **So Yeah that's it for the prologue. Please submit a form :) We're looking forward to writing a lot more.**


End file.
